Family of Cons
by Lady Wraith1
Summary: An affectionate moment in Decepticon HQ. Non-graphic slash.


Disclaimer: Transformers are not mine

Disclaimer: Transformers are not mine.

Summary: An affectionate moment at Decepticon HQ.

Red optics shone brightly in the dimly lit room. Their owner silently crept towards his destination on the other side of the room where a large mass lay quietly. The stalker grinned to himself. His target was in a deep unsuspecting recharge on his side with his back turned towards the predator. Perfect. He crept forward cautiously until he was within in jumping distance. He flexed his little wings and prepared to turn on his boosters in order to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. Just as he was about to make his move a large hand came out of nowhere and scooped him up.

The mechling let out a squeak as he was brought up to the eyelevel of a giant silver mech. He let out an innocent chirp as his captor's optics bored into him.

"Don't think you'll fool me with that little one." His sire said. He kept his voice quiet in an effort to not wake up his mate who was finally enjoying some peaceful recharge. "Why are you out here? You should be resting."

The sparkling gave an indignant beep as his sire held him aloft by his scruff bar. He followed it up by crossing his little arms and settled for glaring at the older mech. The mech simply smirked back.

"You definitely took after your father when it came to personality. Look at you, barely able to fit in my hand and already defying me." Stated the silver giant.

"I heard that, oh _glorious_ mate." Said a raspy, sleep filled voice. The silver mech turned his attention to the large berth where his mate was curled up. He walked over to it, still carrying the rebellious sparkling.

"Good morning to you too, my _precious_ seeker." Even though both voices were laced with sarcasm, it was still easy to see that the two really did care for each other. The silver mech's optics burned with a fiery passion whenever he laid them on his seeker spark mate, and the seeker always held a tiny smirk on his face when he saw his tyrant lover.

"I believe this one escaped, lover," Megatron said while leaning over his mate to place the errant sparkling back near his spark mate's warm chasis. "How are they doing?"

"Aside from our escape artist?" Starscream asked. He turned away from the proud gaze of his mate to stare down at their three creations. The escaped sparkling seemed to have had enough excitement for one day and was already yawning and stretching out on top of his two brothers who were curled up against their spark bearer's chasis. "They're fine. They've been in recharge the whole time."

"Seems as though we've found out who the trouble-maker is going to be." Megatron said with a smirk as he sat down on the berth with an arm draped over his lover so that he could lean over him to see the sparklings better.

"Skywarp will be so proud." Starscream said with a smirk. "Poor TC though. He'll surely be driven crazy with two to contend with."

"I look forward to seeing the mayhem that they'll cause." Megatron said with a smile. He could already see Shockwave being driven insane by three seekerlets running around Cybertron, wrecking the guardian's well kept fortress. Perhaps they would give Frenzy and Rumble a run for their money? He felt a shudder go through him, as he thought about how horrible that would be if it happened. 'Okay. Mental note. Absolutely _no_ contact with the devious twins. Ever'

He heard Starscream agree to his sentiments through their bond. He was content to merely watch his progeny for a while. He couldn't help the pride he felt as he saw his mate with their sparkling trine. His processor filled with a sire's triumph, knowing that this was _his_ mate, and that these were _his_ sparklings, and no matter what, through war, famine, betrayal, or peace, he had a family to watch after, and watch after them he would.

His lover must have caught his thoughts through their bind, because he turned his head to look at Megatron with a gleam in his optics.

"You know that if _I_ were leader of the Decepticons, I wouldn't wait so long to give my mate some well deserved attention."

A smirk appeared on Megatron's lips as he leaned down towards his spark mate and kissed him passionately.

"Your wish is my command Prince Starscream."

A/N: I know. I had to make Starscream a prince. Come on he's bonded to Megatron. That's got to stand for some social leverage. I originally made this out to be a one-shot (I'm trying to cure writer's block for my Stargate Atlantis story Family Dynamics.) but once I've finished my other story (I don't like leaving people hanging. I consider it quite rude) I'll probably post a long prequel story to this scene that I've been working on. Reviews are quite encouraging.


End file.
